


[PODFIC] learn to burn low

by lunatique



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "It's two months after the fall of Kray Foresight when Lio realizes he isn't going to survive this after all. Or: Lio isn't dying, but adjusting to life without fire comes with some learning experiences."
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voice Mail, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse





	[PODFIC] learn to burn low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [learn to burn low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738763) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 



> First time recording on my tablet as I use it to read. In hindsight, not the best idea, but here we are!
> 
> EDIT: Re-podded and re-upload because I had GOTTEN THE TITLE WRONG both in my reading and cover... T_____T Plus there was a lot of bg noise in the previous version bc I was sitting in bed.

LENGHT: 7:38 mins | SIZE: 7mb

Includes Reader Freetalk 

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/learn%20to%20burn%20low.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
